1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to three-dimensional images and, more particularly, to a diorama and method of making the same.
2. Related Art
The earliest dioramas were in the form of large images used in theaters. They were printed and/or painted on thin gauze curtains that allowed the theater operators to change the light intensity in front of or behind the gauze curtains, thus changing the mood of the display.
Modern dioramas are typically in the form of three dimensional models, both full and scaled sizes, utilizing three dimensional models of persons and other objects positioned, sometimes on scaled terrain, in front a background image to produce a three-dimensional effect. Such dioramas are sometimes placed in shadow boxes, but fail to provide a true perspective effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,046,894 and pending application Ser. No. 12/539,485, filed Aug. 11, 2009, disclose a new type of dioramas which a realistic perspective effect is created by dividing a two-dimensional image into areas which are displayed on mutually inclined panels having diverging edges which are drawn together so that the image flows continuously between the panels. While such dioramas can greatly enhance the depth and perspective of an image, accurate alignment of portions of objects appearing in adjoining panels can be difficult, and the physical seams between the panels can detract from the appearance of the diorama.